Lo absurdo de un consuelo moral
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:SLASH:. SiriusRemus con SPOILERS del séptimo libro.


**Resumen:** .:SLASH:. SiriusRemus con SPOILERS del séptimo libro.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es **CRUEL** y es solamente una forma de llevar una escena que no nos fue mostrada en el séptimo libro. Personas que no quieran sentir la memoria de Tonks o Remus difamada con Sirius/Remus…hagan el favor de no leer.

Esto es **SLASH SIRIUS/REMUS **UBICADO EN LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE.

**Agradecimientos:** Saiph, mi beta del primer asalto. Te extraño, nena. Y a Alastor Black, mi beta de puntillismos. Ambas hacen un trabajo tan maravilloso, esto va para ustedes, chicas. Muchas Gracias.

**Nota de autora:** No sé que tal haya quedado esto. La verdad es que lo escribí por impulso. Si ofendo la sensibilidad de alguien me disculpo, he tratado de ser lo más objetiva posible en cuanto la medida de mi idea me lo permitía. Y prefiero advertir de sobra que advertir de menos.

**SPOILERS DH**

**-SLASH SIRIUS/REMUS-**

_- Colección de cosas que uno escribe… ¿por qué sí?-_

* * *

• Lo absurdo de un consuelo moral •

* * *

Hogwarts se sentía pesado, cada segundo que pasaba alguien más caía al suelo para no levantarse más; Magos, brujas, estudiantes… algunos sólo niños. El aire olía a humo rancio algo metalizado por tanta sangre derramada. Las rocas se desmoronaban de las paredes milenarias, también victima de las crueldades de la guerra.

De vez en cuando, algún grito ahogado de dolor clausuraba otra vida, arrebatando posibles futuros. Hogwarts estaba siendo un _destruye sueñ_os en lugar de un forjador de fantasías como debía ser. Hechizos de irónicos y vistosos colores surcaban los pasillos y aulas. Algunas personas se aferraban a la vida, defendiendo cada centímetro defendible, peleando cada respiro, cada jadeo, cada latido. Otros se aferraban a los muertos en los costados de la batalla, en los albores de la propia perdición peleaban contra la mortalidad humana, con desesperación, con uñas y dientes de ser necesario.

El daño interior era definitivo. Remus había intentado levantarse durante minutos, pero no podía. Su viejo cuerpo no podía más y las heridas no sanaban; su sangre infectada teñía prácticamente medio pasillo cuando Tonks lo encontró. Pero el obstinado licántropo intentó levantarse una vez más antes de desplomarse sobre los adoquines enrojecidos. Los cortes internos, hechos con magia negra, no iban a cerrarse, no había tiempo, no había medios. Estaba muriendo lentamente y entre el fervor de la batalla, parecía que nadie más pasaba por aquel pasillo…

Tonks grito y corrió a ayudarlo, dejándose caer de rodillas junto a su marido, intentando detener el sangrado por cualquier medio mágico o muggle.

Pero el susto se hizo desesperación, y cuando no pudo encontrar ningún hechizo, la desesperación se hizo llanto, mas no resignación.

—Remus, Remus… aguanta por favor— Tonks repetía una y otra vez como una inútil plegaría mientras acariciaba el canoso cabello del hombre que amaba y murmuraba contraconjuros o lo que pasara por su mente, manteniendo la cabeza de Remus sobre su regazo, rogando por encontrar algo que hacer. Remus tosió ahogándose con su propia sangre— _¡Anapneo! _Aguanta, tienes que aguantar. _¡Episkeyo! ¡Episkeyo_! —Las lágrimas nublaban su visión, pero el hechizo no funcionaba. La magia negra le estaba robando a Remus, justo entre sus brazos, sin que pudiera evitarlo—. Aguanta, por favor, aguanta… Te amo, aguanta, por favor, abre los ojos, ¡Remus! —Besó los ojos cerrados de su marido, sus mejillas. Mojándolo con sus lágrimas.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron con esfuerzo. La mirada completamente lavada asustó aún más a la metamorfaga, pero al menos Lupin seguía conciente.

—¡Remus! Sí, así, quédate aquí, quédate conmigo. ¿Estás bien? —Luego de hacer la pregunta soltó nuevamente un sollozo, claro que no estaba bien. No estaba bien, nada estaba bien—. Remus…

Cansado, más cansado de lo que había estado en toda su vida, Remus sentía su cuerpo ligero. Algo castaño acababa de besarlo en el rostro, pero no podía terminar de enfocar nada. Suspiró y sufrió otro ataque de tos sanguinolenta, sus pulmones se colapsaban y el aire faltaba. Así que… ¿así se sentía estar muriendo? El dolor inundaba su cuerpo, pero no lo padecía, eran más desgarradoras las trasformaciones. Era más desgarradora la culpa con la cual moría. Una sonrisa suave quedó en sus labios. Remus siempre se preguntó si la muerte final sería muy diferente de la probada tres veces al mes. Era diferente, muy diferente.

El castillo se sacudió con otro ataque y la imagen de un chico despeinado con unos anteojos y una carga demasiado grande para sus hombros llegó a la mente de Lupin.

_Harry…_

Le había fallado a James, no podía fallarle a Harry. Pero aunque lo intentó, no pudo levantarse, no pudo ni levantar la cabeza. Ningún músculo de su cuerpo le obedecía, sus huesos estaban rotos y su destino desgarrado. Tenía miedo de morir dejando tantas cosas inconclusas, le había fallado a tantas personas, se había fallado a sí mismo. Pero la muerte lo llamaba y no podía fingir no escuchar. No cuando ésta reclamaba cada latido de su corazón lentamente, llamándolo hasta con dulzura, torturándolo en una lenta agonía cuando tenía tanto por hacer.

Su mente vagó nuevamente hacia Harry, peleando en alguna parte, sin rendirse. _Valiente y Gryffindor_. El hijo de James, ya no un niño, sino un hombre que no conoció a su padre, que no tuvo familia. Remus pensó en Teddy y en las circunstancias en las que había nacido. Lo recordó en sus brazos, en sus brazos por primera vez, viéndolo a los ojos a pesar de no enfocar todavía la mirada, con su suave cabello que hacia juego con sus rosadas mejillas de bebé. Era tan hermoso… Era lo único por lo que viviría.

La vida se le escapaba de las manos como los suspiros a una colegiala enamorada.

Les fallaría a ambos. No podría estar más para Harry, no podría estar nunca para Teddy.

Sus ojos se aguaron y el llanto lo traicionó. Quizás eran sus lagrimas, quizás eran las de quien lo abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba mientras seguía gimiendo hechizos de curación que no tenían ningún efecto. No sabía quien era, el mundo de Remus se iba desvaneciendo y por primera vez temió a la muerte ¿Y si no había nada más? ¿Y si fracasaba en todo y no había nada para él? Su vida había sido una carrera pavimentada con la desesperación de la calma, un camino doloroso con la necesidad de contentar a todos, de no defraudar a nadie, de hacer siempre lo correcto, de con buenas intenciones sacrificar su propia felicidad en pos de la de otros. El camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones. Al quemarse, Lupin lo supo. Con el fin del camino llegó el pavor, temblores comenzaron a sacudirlo y sin darse cuenta el susurro de un nombre añorado escapó de sus labios.

Cuando abrió nuevamente sus ojos, al fin pudo enfocar con claridad, y reconoció a la persona que estaba junto a él.

—Sirius...

Allí, en medio de la desesperación, su amante de la juventud le regresaba una sonrisa llena de calidez y cariño. Otorgándole el mejor bálsamo para su atormentada alma. Aquella visión, real y conocida, casi tangible, lo tranquilizó como no hubiera podido imaginar. Sirius siempre alejaba los fantasmas de la desesperanza con su sola presencia y los años no parecían haber cambiado lo escrito al principio de todos los tiempos por la pluma del destino. Remus había estado tan perdido sin él. Podía querer a su esposa, pero solo había amado una vez y era a aquel hombre que ahora lo sostenía entre sus brazos, ni siquiera pasó por su mente el que Tonks, que sabía a quien pertenecía su corazón, no pareciera estar allí.

Exhaló el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones y apenas si pudo respirar la mitad de ese aire.

—Vamos…. _Lunático_ —dijo Sirius, y por un segundo, casi se le quiebra la voz entre torturado y culpable de una forma que Remus nunca le había oído, pero luego recuperó la confianza cuando Lupin le regresó una cansada sonrisa apenas notoria y su mirada perdió el miedo y el brillo—. Todo estará bien…. Cierra los ojos que me quedaré contigo —No fueron necesarias más palabras. El resistirse dolía y la muerte lo llamaba a descansar en sus fatales brazos. Estaba escrito que muriera allí, pero la seguridad de que había algo más allá lo hizo hacerlo en paz—. Me quedaré contigo…

Lo último que Remus recibió del mundo de los vivos fue el calor de unos labios conocidos presionándose sobre los suyos. No llegó a oír el afligido gimoteo que dio por terminado el beso, el _«Perdóname, Remus» _ni el_ «Te amo»_ que desgarraba el corazón, ni a sentir el abrazo cerrarse con más fuerza sobre su laxo e inerte cuerpo. Tampoco pudo ver como el cabello negro se desteñía en castaño, o como el rostro de Sirius regresaba a ser el de una metamorfaga llamada Nymphadora.

Remus nunca se enteró de todo aquello, mucho menos oyó a Bellatrix —que venía acercándose por ese mismo pasillo— gritar como quien ve un muerto fuera de la tumba el nombre de Sirius Black y luego el de Nymphadora junto con una maniática e irónica risa.

Las frías manos de la muerte taparon los oídos de Remus y dos besos clausuraron sus parpados. El aire dejó de llenar sus pulmones y su conciencia se dejó ir siguiendo un camino ya conocido. El camino por el que dos años atrás… se había ido de éste mundo su corazón.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
